A Different Way to See
by Starlight Drama
Summary: Bella is slowly going blind. She moves back to Forks to live with her father and brothers to spend time with them and see them before she can't see at all. Who will she meet there? AH AU *will be finished, will just take time*
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer****: I DO NOT own Twilight. This is just a fanfic.**

**A.N.: ****This is my first fanfic so please review and tell me what you think. I'm not afraid of criticism so tell the truth. I will try to update as much as possible, but like you, life is busy and unpredictable. In that case, I am so so sooooo sorry in advance for when and if it takes me to long to update or reply. I am also not one for author notes so you wouldn't see them that often. Thank you and I hope you enjoy.**

**Summary:**** Bella is slowly going blind and moves back to Forks to live with her father and brothers before she can't see anymore. Who will she meet their?**

**So now, on with the story.**

**Introduction**

BPOV

I can't believe that I am on my way back to Forks, Washington. On the whole plane ride from Phoenix, Arizona., the only thing I could think of is why I left. Well, that, and the family I'm going to see again. I guess you might say, sort of see again.

I am really going to miss my mom, Renee. She is my best friend. I might even miss my step-dad, Phil. He was pretty cool and made my mom really happy. But I just had to get away. I'm just sick of all the pity and over helpfulness that everyone always gave me. You see, I have an eye condition called Retinitis Pigmentosa. Basically, it starts with night blindness. Then, over time, I will develop tunnel vision to the point that it feels like I'm looking though a straw. Finally it's total blindness with no cure. You know, I might be losing my sight, but I am far from blind right now. I do have night blindness and the rest of my vision is a little blurry, but that's it. For now at least.

I do, however, have a small group of friends that never babied or pitied me. They are Alice, Rosalie, Maxine, and Teresa. We all lived across the street from each other and went to the same school. I am really going to miss them. Alice and Rosalie are both seventeen and juniors. Alice is short with short, black, spiky hair with green eyes. Rosalie is tall, blond and has blue eyes. Maxine and Teresa are both sixteen and in my year. Maxine is of average height with dark blond hair with pink streaks and dark green eyes. Teresa is around my height with reddish-brown hair and gray eyes. I love them all. They are the sisters I never had.

This makes me think about the rest of my family, the ones I was going to go live with. My dad is Charlie Swan. He works as a judge in Seattle, but prefers to live in the small town of Forks. He has short brown hair and brown eyes like me. I can't wait to see him again, along with my four, very overprotective, older brothers. Emmett is eighteen, a senior, and has short, curly, dark brown hair and light brown eyes. Jasper is the same age and in the same year as Emmett, but they are not twins **( AN: This is, apparently, very possible. They could be eleven months apart. )**. He has blond hair and blue eyes. Mathew and Andrew are seventeen, juniors and fraternal twins. Mathew is taller of the two, has black hair and dark gray eyes. Andrew is a little shorter with dark brown hair and green eyes. I'm the youngest of the bunch, sixteen and a sophomore. I am short and plain with brown eyes and hair down to my shoulder. How we all look nothing alike is beyond me, but that is what happened.

I haven't seen them in years. I wonder how much they have changed. We all have been keeping in touch though e-mail and phone calls for as long as I can remember. And to top this all off, I am going to start Forks High half way though their first semester in about a week . . . . .

I CAN'T WAIT! ( note the sarcasm.)


	2. Chapter 1: Greeting Charlie

**Disclaimer****: I DO NOT own Twilight. This is just a fanfic.**

Chapter 1: Greeting Charlie

The pilot's voice comes over the intercom and says that the plane will be landing in Port Angeles in a few minutes. It's around 5:30pm so it should just be starting to get dark. Good thing I always have my white cane with me.

When we finally land, I grab my carry on bag that has my cell, wallet, ipod, folded cane, and a book in braille in case I got bored and the lights went out. The braille and the cane were Renee's idea. You see, when my mom found out that I would lose my sight someday, she got me private lessons on "Being Blind" as she calls it. Her way of thinking was that if I knew all of the skills while I could see, it would be less of a shock to the system later on. And you know what, I actually agree with her logic for once.

Now, here I am, waiting in a crowded terminal for Charlie. He's late. AGAIN! I swear, this guy is always late for something. I guess that is one of the perks of his job, everyone has to wait for him and they can't complain.

I have been waiting for a good fifteen minutes now and am about to call him to see where he is when I hear . . . . .

"BELLA!" That is my dad, literally running to me. OH. MY. GOD. People are staring at us now. I can feel the blush on my cheeks. Since when is he like this in public?

"Hey Ch-Dad, it's so good to see you again." It really is. He looks exactly the same as I remember him, just add more wrinkles and a few stray gray hairs. But I have to remember to call him Dad and not Charlie when he's around.

"Bella, you've changed so much." I really don't think I have, but oh well. "It's good to see you too." He said while giving me an awkward hug. It is really hard for him to show emotion. I guess that his earlier outburst was just because he really was that happy to see me. Now the blush is redder.

"Do you have any more bags, Bells?" he says with a gesture to my lack of luggage.

"No. Just this. Everything else was shipped over to the house, remember." I give him a small smile.

"Yes. Just making sure. By the way, your stuff is still in boxes. We figured you would want to organize your room yourself. Is that Ok?" he asks, a bit nervous about my response.

"That was a great idea, Dad. Thanks." That is perfect, now I get to surprise them with some hidden talents that none of them have a clue about and it would be easier for me to know where everything is.

"Sure. No problem." You can tell that he is relieved that I don't mind doing my own unpacking. "Alright then, ready to go?"

" Yep, lead the way." I throw my hand dramatically in the air.

With this he laughs and walks right beside me to the entrance of the airport. When we get close to the doors, I take out my cane and unfold it. It's not completely dark outside, but it is dark enough for me to have a hard time seeing more than a couple of feet in front of my face. Better safe than sorry, especially with my coordination, or lack thereof. When Charlie sees the cane however, I can tell that he is a little nervous and unsure about what to do. But he will learn sooner or later. I really hope its sooner, though.

"Do you need any help, Bella?" He's got no clue.

"You can just walk next to me. Its a little hard to see that far in this light. But if you stay about a foot in front, and a little to the side of me, then I'll be fine." I say this with an encouraging smile. It seems to calm him down a bit.

"Sure thing." Yes, the sooner the better.

We soon make our way to the middle of the outdoor parking lot. When we reach the car, I easily find the door handle to the passenger seat and get in. While I fold up my cane and put on my seatbelt Charlie gets in the driver's seat and starts the car.

The forty-five minute car ride is silent. However, it isn't awkward; Charlie and I are quiet people and like the silence. That is the most important thing that we have in common. That, plus blushing and being clumsy, although he is a lot more clumsier than I am. When you can't see, you try to be more careful.

"Hey, Dad?" I ask suddenly.

"Yes?"

"You didn't tell the guys that I was coming today, did you?" I ask, biting my lips out of nervous habit. Hopefully he kept his promise.

"Of course not sweetie." Now he's laughing at me. "You wanted to surprise them right? They all still think that you're coming in a few days from now. And they have a four day weekend so you get to catch up with each other's lives."

"GOOD! So, where are they now? I can't wait to see the look on their faces." I don't think I have ever been this excited.

"Hold still, Bells," he says with a huge grin while resting one hand on my shoulder. I can't help feeling this way, but I calm down a little for Charlie's benefit.

"Well, they have a baseball game today. I figured that I would drop you off at the field and you could ride home with them. The game should be close to ending once we get there. How does that sound?" This is the most I have ever heard him say at once with a smile. Apparently, he likes to surprise my brothers as much as I do.

"That's perfect!" Ok, now he's laughing at my excitement. But, for once, I don't care. I can't wait till I see them all again.

We get to the field where the game is being held. It's about 6:40pm and a little darker outside. However, the field has lights all around it so it shouldn't be a problem to find my way there.

When Charlie stops the car, I get out and unfold my cane. He asks me, "Will you be alright by yourself?" He looks somewhat concerned. So, I just smile at him.

"Yeah Dad. I'm fine. I'll just 'follow the light'." That expression makes him ease up and laugh a little. Man, has he been laughing a lot tonight or what?

"Alright Bella. I'll see you at home. Have fun."

"See you, Dad. Thanks for the ride and your help with planning all this."

With that I give Charlie a small peck on the cheek and closed the car door. We waved to each other though the windshield and I watch him drive away.

This is it. I am so exited. Taking a deep breath, I turn around so I'm facing the direction of the lights.

And with cane in hand, I start to walk toward the field.


	3. Chapter 2: Surprising Brothers

**Disclaimer****: I DO NOT own Twilight. This is just a fanfic.**

Chapter 2: Surprising Brothers

I can tell that the playing field is a couple yards away from me. It's semi-dark all around me but the lights around the field are like a huge beacon as to where I have to go. Think of it as a kind of light at the end of the tunnel. In the darkness itself, there are shadows all around me. The shadows still get me a little nervous, but I'm learning to deal with them. I finally make it to my destination by slowly taping my cane from left to right repeatedly and only tripping once. That is a new record for me. I make my way to the closest bleacher and sit down with no one noticing me, they are to far into the game.

As I put my now folded cane back into my bag, I look out into the field for the first time. As far as I can tell, Forks High, my brothers' team, needs one more point to win, right now the score is tied. Their team has only one batter left with second base loaded and two outs. The batter has bronze hair but I can't really see anything else from this distance, I am somewhere between first and second base but closer to first and even that is a little blurry. I can't tell where my brothers are either. I guess I'm forced to wait till after the game to find them.

I watch as the bronze haired player hits a homerun and the team wins. The crowds reaction is so loud that I have to hold back the need to cover my ears. I am happy for the team. This win is good because it means all four of them are in really good moods, which makes me even happier. I see the team gather in the middle of the field and decide to let them have their little victory party. After the crowd thins out a little I go over there to see if I can find them or if I could get someone who can find them for me.

Soon the only people left are about a handful of team members in the center of the baseball field. I walk towards them. When I get close to them, I can tell that there are five of them and the one with bronze hair is leaving. All the players have their back to me but I can hear their conversation from here.

"Hey man, that hit was great!" the big guy with muscles to match says while the others agree.

"Thanks. I'll see you guys at school Monday." That's the bronze haired one. He turns around and starts to jog in my direction . For one second our eyes meet and I swear that I lost all coherent thought right then and there. This guy has the most amazing green eyes I have ever seen in my life.

"Yeah. Have fun on your trip." One of the guys turns around to say bye to Mr.

Green Eyes and spots me in an instant.

I know exactly who the remaining players are now. They are my four, lovable, overprotective, annoying, older brothers. They are just laughing and joking with each other, completely oblivious to my approach, except for the one that saw me.

"Hey there sweat cakes." Ugh, did Matt just try to hit on me!

"Come to congratulate the team, have we?" Great, now Andy joins in. Don't they recognize me?

Em and Jazz just laughs at them when they see my disgusted expression while the other two look confused, and . . . disappointed?

"Ugh! Mathew and Andrew Swan! Please tell me that you two did not just try to hit on me!" Yeah, I used your full names.

Now they all look confused. I guess it hasn't clicked yet. This should be fun.

"Who are you?" Oh, Em, lets see how long it takes you guys.

"I'm hurt. You mean you really don't remember me, Em?" Now I'll give them my famous puppy-dog pout. I even make my bottom lip tremble a bit while grinning internally. Something should click eventually. I wonder who's going to figure it out first.

"Bella?" I knew Jazz wouldn't let me down. Though that did take a little longer then I thought and he did sound shocked and unsure at the same time. I haven't changed that much have I?

I nod my head rapidly with a big smile on my face and instantly recognition and shock was on all of their faces.

"BELLA!" Almost immediately I'm engulfed in a pair of very strong arms, being lifted into the air and run around the field.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!"

"Em . . . ."

"Emmett! Drop her! Its my turn!"

"Can't . . . ."

"No way, Jasper! Catch me first!"

"Breathe . . . ."

The next thing I knew, Em is doing a face plant on the ground two feet away from me and Jazz is lowering me from his shoulder. The twins are walking around in circles about a yard or so from me. It looks like they're shaking their heads or something.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" Jazz is looking at me to as if to make sure I'm real.

"I wanted to surprise you all so Charlie gave you the wrong date. He just picked me up from the airport a little over an hour ago. Then he dropped me off here and said that he would meet us at home. So, did our little plan work?" By now they are standing in a small semi-circle around me, with shock and a little awe on each of their faces. I couldn't be happier right now.

"Yea Bells . . ." Andy starts.

". . . it worked perfectly." Matt finishes.

At least they seem to have recovered from their brief moment of insanity.

"Bella, I have so many questions for-" I cut Em off.

"There is plenty is time for questions later. Right now, don't you guys need to go to the locker room or something before they close?" That got their attention as they look around. I guess none of them noticed that we are the only ones left on the field now.

"Oh. Right." Emmett says with a grin still on his face.

"Good idea." the twins say at the same time. It still amuses me when they do stuff like that.

"Come on, Bella. You can wait outside the locker room door." Jazz leads the way for the rest of us.

Once we get to the locker room, I stay outside while the guys go inside to change. After a few minutes all of the lights go off so I take out my cane again. I knew that they would still be able see; it is only about 7:45pm. However, now it's too dark for me to even see my hand in front of my face. So I just stand here in the silence and get accustomed to the blackness of it all. It takes them a few more minutes to come out. Then I hear their foot steps coming towards me.

"Ok Bells. Ready to go?" That's Matt's voice.

"Yep." I reply. I feel a hand touch me on the back of mine. I take hold of the arm nearest me, right above the elbow, and we start toward the car, I assume.

"How did you know how to guide me Jasper?" I can't help wondering. I had to tell Charlie what to do, why not them?

"How did you know who was leading you?" Emmett asks, amazement in his voice.

I just shrugged while I hold my cane a little off the ground at the ready.

"I just knew, Em. Just like your voices, you all feel different, too."

"Well, when we heard that you were going to move in, we kind of did as much research on RP as we could." Andy sounds shy for once.

"We also looked up ways on how to help you if you needed it." Aw, now Jazz is shy too. I can't believe that they would do this for me.

"Aw. Thank you guys so much. It means a lot." I am touched that they went though all that trouble for me.

" Don't mention it Bells." That's Matt again.

"Yeah! You're our little sister." Em ruffles my hair and I can hear his booming laugh loud and clear.

"So. Whose car are we taking?" Now we have stopped so I guess we're at the car.

"Emmett's jeep." I hear Matt a little further away from me as the sound of the trunk and the passenger door being opened reaches my ears. I take that as my cue to fold my cane back up.

The second my cane is back in my bag, I feel someone's arms around my waist lifting me off the ground. "Here you go.", he says as I felt the seat underneath me.

"Thanks Andy." I say with confidence, now knowing that it was him who helped me.

At that moment, other doors opened and closed as the rest of them got in. Emmett starts his jeep.

"Alright. Ask away," I say with an encouraging smile and a movement of my hand. At once questions were being thrown at me.

"When did you get here?"-Jasper

"I can't believe you're here."-Andrew

"How are Phil and Renee?"-Matt

"I can't believe that she let you go on a plane by yourself."-Em

"How did you know that I lifted you?"-Andrew

"How did you know when to put your cane away?"-Jasper

"How is Arizona?"-Andrew

"Do you have a boyfriend?"-Em, now in brother mode.

"Are there any ex's that we need to hunt down?"-Matt is now in brother mode too.

"Do you miss it?"-Jasper

"I'm so happy that you're FINALLY here."-Em

"Wait!" that was way too may questions at once. However, they stop instantly for me.

"Ok. Around 5:30pm. Me neither. They're fine, thanks for asking. Neither can I, it took a lot of persuading. Like I said before, you all have a different feel and voice to you. I heard the jeep doors opening. Hot and sunny. Not anymore. I'd rather not talk about it. Yes, but I'm also happy now. Me too, you have no idea." There, I think that was everything. I answered all of the questions in order.

I just sit here quietly while I wait for some one to say something.

"How did you do that? That was so COOL!" Em seems to be the first to recover from whatever shock they were just in.

"Do what?" Now it's my turn to be confused.

"Answer everything like that." Matt just got his voice back.

Now I understand. "My friends back in Arizona talked like that sometimes." Mostly Alice, I add in my head. I really miss the girls now.

"Well, we still have a lot to talk about. But, it will have to wait for later." The moment Andrew says this, the jeep stops.

The second the engine is cut off, my door flies open. With no light I'm blind still. But before I can register anything around me I feel two strong arms pull me from the jeep and carry me somewhere.

"Em, put me down! I can walk you know." Before I can even finish that statement, I see house lights come into view and I'm put back down on the front porch.

"Welcome home Bella." Jazz says. Now I know that he's right.

I am finally HOME.


	4. Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home

**Disclaimer****: I DO NOT own Twilight. This is just a fanfic.**

**AN: ****Sorry for the wait. **

Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home 

I'm finally home. The place where most of my family stayed behind while I had to move away with my mom after the divorce. As the door in front of me opens, flashes of my childhood come back to me from the summers I used to spend here so many years ago. It's like stepping into a time capsule.

Our house is more of a two story mini mansion; well, three if you count the basement. I guess that's what happens when you have so many teens living together who have a Judge as a father. The first floor consist of the main hall with a grand staircase, living room with a working fireplace, a dining room, kitchen, a guest bathroom and Charlie's home office. Under the staircase is a door that leads to the basement. The basement doubles as the laundry room and the game room. Upstairs there are seven bedrooms and one bathroom in the hall. Only three of the bedrooms have a built-in bathroom in them: Charlie's room, the guest room and my room. Sometimes it helps being the only girl. Each of the boys has his own room, but they have to share the one bathroom. I don't even want to think about what it looks like in there. Charlie had to add a garage at the side of the house to hold all the vehicles. Every one of them drives but me, for obvious reasons.

Walking inside I can tell that they tried to make it presentable. However, I can also tell that a female hasn't lived here for a while.

Charlie is on the couch in the living room, watching some game on TV. I know he hears us come in when the TV goes mute.

"Hey Bells. How was the surprise?" I can tell he is amused by all of this.

"Did it work?", he asks the boys.

"In more ways than you want to know." Andrew quips.

"Trust us." Mathew chortles.

They are probably still thinking about hitting on their kid sister. That will teach them not to assume anything about girls for a while. I hope.

"It took us awhile to catch on to who she was." Jasper admits.

"IT WAS AWESOME!" Emmett adds, who else.

"Looks like we did a good job then." Oh, Charlie. He is so proud of himself.

"Yeah dad, we did. It was so funny. I wish you could have seen their faces." We all laugh. I really missed this.

"Oh Bella, I almost forgot. Renee called. She wanted you to call her back when you got home." I groan and walk over to the phone in the kitchen. She worries too much.

I dial my mom's number and put it on speaker. While I'm here I might as well figure out what to make for dinner. I swear, the phone doesn't even have time to ring before her frantic voice comes on the line.

"_Oh my God, Bella?"_

"Mom . . . ."

"_Are you Ok?"_

"Mom . . . ."

"_How was the plane ride?"_

"Mom . . . ."

"_Why are you not answering me?"_

"Mom . . . ."

"_Did anything bad happen? Anything at all?"_

"RENEE!"

"_Yes, Bella?"_

"I'm fine Mom. Nothing bad happened."

"_Oh. Ok then. I was just worried."_

"I know, Mom. Listen, I'm going to see what there is for dinner. I'll call you soon. Ok?"

"_Sure honey. Oh, don't forget that I made a doctor's appointment for you on . . . ."_

"Monday at 4:30, Love you."

"_Alright, love you too. Night ,Bells."_

"Night, Mom."

With that I go to end the call.

Laughter erupts from behind me making me jump. I hang up the phone, almost having a heart attack.

"She will never change. Will she?" All five men are cracking up at the doorway. I decide to give them some time. Charlie leaves but the others try to calm down.

I continue my exploration of the kitchen. And what did I find? Eggs, bacon, a jar of peanut butter and a ton of leftover takeout that I don't want to go near.

"What do you guys do for food? You obviously don't go food shopping." Now they're calm. Did they all just shrug at me? Is that supposed to mean something to me?

The doorbell rings and then I hear Charlie calling us to come eat. The next thing I know my brothers are attacking the table as if it's survival of the fittest. Then I see Charlie walking towards me with two plates in his hands.

"I hope pizza is Ok for tonight." Charlie hands me a slice.

"Are they always like this?" I am completely dumbfounded by the scene in front of me while I take the offered plate.

"Yes. Most times. We usually order takeout." Charlie is acting like it was no big thing.

"Well, takeout is fine once in a while. But now that I'm here, I'm breaking you all of that habit." I love pizza as much as the next guy, but I will not eat take out every day.

"Be my guest, Bells. I'll leave a card on top of your dresser so you can get whatever you think we need." Charlie says a little to eagerly.

"Yeah! Dad's card!" Oh, Emmett, will he ever learn?

"Only you are to use it." Charlie tells me in all seriousness.

"Why? Don't you trust us?" Well, that was a dumb question Matt.

"With my credit card? No." Charlie retorts. At least he was honest. Poor Matt.

It's really late when we finish dinner.

"Well, I'm going to bed. I'll unpack in the morning. Good night." It really was a long day.

They all say in unison, "Night, Bells."

As I reach the stairs, I stop at the base and turned around.

I almost forgot. "Oh, and boys? Tomorrow we clean." They are not backing out of this.

When my brothers hear this, they laugh like it's the funniest thing they've ever heard. I shoot them a look that says, "Try me." Charlie clears his throat to get their attention.

"Guys? It's not a good idea to laugh at the woman who is giving you chores." He's amused by how scared the boys seem when they finally turn to see my face. "And Bella, I'm sorry but I have an early case in the morning so I won't be able to help."

"That's alright, Dad. Just collect your clothes and put them in the hamper. They can help with the rest." With that I bid goodnight to a grateful father and four very nervous brothers and make my way upstairs.

I am so tired that I don't bother with anything once I get to my room. I don't even turn on the light as I kick my shoes to the side of the door frame and put my bag in the same spot. I know that there are boxes in the corner of my room and that I am still wearing my travel clothes, but right at this moment, I am too tired to care. I can take care of them later. I find the bed and collapse on it.

Tomorrow is a new day.

**AN: I am sorry again for the delay. School just started a few days ago. Needless to say, it is going to take me a little while between updates. I will finish the story, I'm just writing as I go along. If there is anything that you would like to see in later chapters, just tell me. Again, sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy the story. All I ask is for patience. **


	5. Chapter 4: Cleaning Crew Part 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight. This is just a fanfic.**

Chapter 4: Cleaning Crew Part 1

Last night was a dreamless sleep. I wake up to a cloudy Forks morning. I get out of bed and walk over to look out my window. This is my first good look at my new permanent surroundings. Everything is so green. The front of the house has a large driveway that leads into the main road. We have a huge backyard with everything you can think of in it. This included a garden that I will have to attend to soon, a pool, a trampoline that can fit up to six people, a tire swing, a large jocose and several hammocks. I know, it sounds like a lot. All around us is forested area. I wonder how much longer I'll be able to admire the scenery. Everything gets just a little more out of focus as time goes on, but my last doctor told me I have a few years at best. Might as well make the most of it, right?

After a few minutes of just standing there, I notice that it is only semi-dark outside. Wondering what time I woke up, I make my way over to were I put my bag the night before and gather my cell phone to check the time. It is 5:10am. Wow, no wonder it is so quite in this house. I was always the early bird of the family.

It was just then that I realized for the first time that I am still in my travel clothes from yesterday. I guess that no one had the heart to wake me up last night to change.

Tuning on the light, I study my room for the first time since I got here. The walls and ceiling are a light purple and there is a blue rim around the molding and frames. The window is directly across from me and the entrance. The wall to my right has two door with my desk in the middle. The door to the left of the desk is my personal bathroom and the one to the right is my semi-walk-in closet. The wall to the left of me contains my bed. To the right of the bed is my dresser and to the left is a night table this a lamp on it. My dresser has each draw labeled in Braille and was shipped here with my clothes already organized. The window has sky blue curtains and to the right of the window is an old rocking chair that my mom would use when my brothers and I were babies. On either side of me is a book case and next to the book case to my left is a small table for a stereo system that is already set up. Looking to the right I notice that my boxes are packed in the corner next to my closet. Looking around I also notice that someone must have cleaned because there is no trace of dust anywhere.

Deciding that a shower was in order, I find the box that says 'bathroom' and drag in alone with me. I organize my bathroom with the context of the small box. This includes towels, shower stuff, items for the medicine cabinet, toiletries, hair and face products, blow-dryer and curler, and make-up. When I an done, I go over to my dresser and pull up some cleaning clothes for today. Nothing to nice, so it wont get ruined, but sufficient enough to go outside in if need be.

After a hot shower with my freesia body wash and strawberry shampoo, I come out and quickly dry myself off. Wrapping my hair in a towel, I get dress and come out of the bathroom. I walk over to the boxes and carry the top one to my bed so I could start to unpack. Just as I'm opening the box labeled book case there is a soft knock on my door.

"Bella, are you awake?" I can hear Charlie's calm yet unsure voice come from the other side of the entrance.

"Yeah, Dad. You can come in." I call out to him.

Walking in Charlie sees the open box and me taking things out. He smiles at this while leaning on the door frame with his hands in his pockets.

"Starting early I see.", he comments.

"Of course. I see your ready for work. What time is it?" I reply with a smirk. Charlie was dressed in a black suite with a light blue shirt. He looked nice.

Glancing at his watch, he walks over to me pulling out his wallet and says, " It is a quarter pass six. I have to leave. Here is the card, but remember the rule. Only you are to use it. I don't trust your brothers with it at all."

I smile at this. "I know, thanks dad."

"No problem, I managed to clean my room and bathroom. You don't have to worry about it. I also put all of my dirty clothes in the basement. Is there anything else before I go?" Charlie says this with a proud smirk and his face.

Needless to say, I was proud of him too. "Wow dad, thank you. I just have one question. What time are the boys getting up?"

"Lets see . . ." Charlie thinks a little about this. "On school days, they wake up around 7:00am. School starts at 8:00am. On the weekend and brakes, they wake up around 8:30am to 9:00am. However, the day after a game don't expect them up before noon."

I smile at this. "I guess I have some time to work then."

"Yes, you do. Just leave something for your bothers." Charlie eyes lit up with mischief. Then he leans a little closer and whispers, "They need to learn a thing or two. Don't you think?"

We both laugh at this. "Well, I have to go now if I don't want to be late."

I give him a small peck on the cheek as he turns to leave. "Drive safe, and have fun at work."

"Thanks Bells." he replies sarcastically. Charlie then gives me a knowing look and says, "Have fun with the boys."

At this I just smile at innocently at him and say "Of course. Why wouldn't I?". Charlie just shakes his head in amusement and leaves.

I grab my bag and put the card inside my wallet. I check the time and it is now 6:30am. I have about five hours before my brothers wake up. Placing the bag on my desk, I continue to unpack.

In the bookcase closer to my closet, I organize all of my reading books and label maker. In the one next to the sound system, I straiten out all of my CDs, audio book sets, DVDs and sketching pads. That's one of my surprises for the men in the house. None of them know that I can draw, it is the type of paper that has a black film over it and you have to scratch it out to reveal the color of the paper underneath. If you concentrate, you can feel the scratches.

I take the now empty box and move it to the hallway. On the way back to my bed, I pick up the next one. This box has the words 'closet and desk'.

The first thing I pull out of the box are my clothes. Everything is already on hangers. The hangers are labeled in Braille by item, such as sweater, and color.

I open the closet door and notice that I have a full-length mirror on the other side. After putting everything into the closet and having them in categorizes, I take out my desk stuff. This consist of my laptop and all of its attachments, such as scanner and Braille printer. I would have to get one of the boys to install everything for me.

Moving the empty box into the hall again, I gather the last two boxes named 'other stuff'. One box holds pictures, my alarm clock, figurines, stuffed animals. The second holds my other surprises. I play multiple instruments and write my own music. They only know that I had a few piano lesson when I was younger. I also sing. This is one of the few things I had in common with my girl friends back in Phoenix.

I place the figurines on top of the dresser and hang up all of my pictures. I then arrange all of my stuffed animals around the place and put the instruments into the closet: a full-length keyboard, a guitar, and a violin. After that I place my music books into the draw in the nightstand. I then hook up the alarm clock and set it up. I press the button on the top to make sure in works. At that moment an computerized voice says "7:23 a.m.".

After getting rid of my last box, I move to the bathroom while removing the towel from my head. Putting the towel in its rightful place, I find my brush. Leaving my hair damp, I pull it up into a high ponytail. It will dry on its own over time.

Walking back into the bedroom, I grab a pad and paper to make a 'To Do' list. Automatically I write: 4 brother bedrooms, mopping, laundry, food shopping, kitchen (full clean), shared bathroom on the top floor, garden, and the windows/gutters. With that written down, I walk out of my bedroom to inspect in rest of the house.

Walking into the hall, my first take a look into the guest room. The room looks to be in order. The only problem that I have with it is that it needs a little light dusting. The quest bathroom seems to be in the same condition. I most say I'm proud. Adding that to my list I move on.

Moving to the first floor, I start my inspection. Charlie's home office, living room, and fire place is in the condition as the guest bedroom on the second floor. The first floor bathroom can use some scrubbing thou. Also, the dinning room could use some polishing, but not much. As my list grows, I make my way to the basement and almost faint. The hang out area looks more like a hazardous storage room then a play room. Also, there is so much _stuff_ were the washer and drier is supposed to be that I don't know how to locate the machine let alone if it still works.

Since I have about four hours before my brothers wake-up, I decide to get all of the dusting out of the way first. I walk into the kitchen and gather the cleaner with a rag and head into the living room. As I move around to polish the living room and fire place, I organize any and all loss ends. The same goes for Charlie's office, dinning room and the guest bathroom/bedroom on the second floor.

Looking at the time, I guess I have around two hours now before the guys are up. I think I can get the kitchen done before they get down here.

******** Time Laps *******

About two hours later, the kitchen looks spotless. Everything is in there proper place and hopefully I will never have to clean everything like this again. It is just to much for one person.

Checking the time again I see that I have just enough time to cook breakfast before I have to wake them up. Since we only have eggs and bacon, its not that hard to figure out what to make. Taking out a frying pan and a cookie sheet, I get started. As soon the food is done I put everything into serving plates, set the table, and put the pans to soak in the sink.

Well, I'd say that its time to wake up the boys.

**AN: Sorry to all of you who have been waiting for an update. I'm in the last year for my masters and am studying for the CPA exam. I'll continue during this upcoming Christmas break (2012). As always, your thoughts and opinions are greatly appreciated. Constructive criticism is welcomed.**


End file.
